A Million Times
by MeganC121
Summary: One shot about the night Ron proposes to Hermione. Simple, quick, and gooey, so enjoy it shamelessly. I do not own any of the character, they all belong to JK Rowling. Remember to review! Thanks for reading, and enjoy!


Ron smirked as Hermione nestled her head against his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her torso, pulling her close. The cold London winter wind was sharp against their faces, so they hurried into their apartment building, knocking the snow off of each other. Ron leaned down and brushed a melting snow flake off her nose.

"We have to hurry, Harry and Ginny are probably already up there," Hermione laughed.

"If not the rest of my bloody family," Ron sighed, "You're the one who wanted to take that walk through the park."

She huffed as she tugged his hand up the stairs to their apartment building, "I had no idea it was going to blizzard while we were out there."

He laughed behind her, tickling her sides, "It was a nice walk, love."

They arrived at their flat door to a cuddling Harry and Ginny, sitting against the wall.

"Bloody time you two show up, been sitting here for hours," Harry moaned, pushing himself up.

Ginny smacked Harry playfully, "Oh stop it, it's been five minutes."

Ron unlocked the flat and let the other in. Ginny and Harry made themselves comfortable, their friend's flat was their home away from home. The place was a modest, single bedroom apartment. With Ron in Auror training and picking up some hours at George's shop, and Hermione working as a Ministry aid, money was sometimes short. They refused to accept the gifts that Harry and Ginny continually offered to them. Barely scraping by was something Ron Weasly was very used to, and he had no problem teaching Hermione how to survive on Ministry wages.

However, Ron had another reason why his whole wage never made it into their Gringotts account. And after the dinner party Hermione insisted on having, he planned to show her why.

Hugs were passed around as the rest of the Weaslys and Grangers arrived. The apartment had a happy glow, a feeling Ron never thought he would have again grew in his soul. The only missing piece was Fred, his absence a dull ache in his heart. But it was lessening with time, knowing his brother would want him to happy with this new, free world.

Ron felt Harry come up behind him, a beer in his hands.

"You look positively smitten, Ron," Harry said, clapping his back.

"I'm going to do it," Ron turned to face his best friend.

Harry looked at him quizzically, "Do what?"

"I'm going to propose to her."

Harry smiled widely, "'Bout time, mate. Been wondering how soon after I asked Ginny you would get the balls to ask Hermione."

Ron shoved Harry away with a smirk, "I just need that women in my life, Harry. Can't live without that witch, she stole my heart a long time ago." He watched her work the room, talking with his Mum, and then squeezing George's hand lovingly. Her bushy hair was pulled back in a headband, her hazel eyes sparkling as she laughed over something with Ginny. Hermione finally caught his eye, and gave him a heart-stopping smile. He raised his glass in acknowledge. He looked back to Harry, and saw him giving Ginny the same warm smile Ron was bestowing on Hermione.

"I know what you mean, Ron. I feel the same about your sister. Amazing that we're going to be family in a few months, don't you think?"

Ron laughed, with a bit of a bite, "Harry, we've been brothers since the day we met. Just 'cos you're shagging my sister doesn't make it any more official."

Harry chuckled uncomfortably, knowing Ron hated admitting him and Ginny were really getting married.

As the night wore on, and company left, Ron and Hermione found themselves cuddled on their loveseat in front of a glowing fire.

"That was a lovely house party," Hermione hummed, wrapping her arms around his waist, "Thanks for being a wonderful host, I know how much you hate having people over."

Ron kissed the top of her hair, "Anything for my witch."

She let her hand fall against his thigh, but she quickly withdrew, "What's in your pocket, Ron?"

He looked at her, confused, "What do you mean?"

She tried to get her hand into his pants pocket, "There is something strange in there. It's not your wand, or wallet, it's a box…"

He pushed himself away from her, and she followed him, collapsing on top of his chest, pinning down his wrists.

"Puny witch," he laughed, flipping them off the couch and landing on his back, this time pinning her arms behind her back.

"Ronald Weasly, what is in your pocket!" she struggled to break his grip on her wrists. He held her back with one hand and reached into his pocket with the other.

"If I show you, will you promise not to maul me, woman?" he held the box away from her.

"Promise!" she whined against his chest. He let her go, chuckling as she righted herself and leaned casually against the loveseat, "Now, what is it?"

"A present," he replied, tossing it in between his hands, "For you, of course. Scares me to death though."

She looked at him in confusion, reaching out to snatch the small package.

"Nah, ah, ah," he pulled it away, "You promised."

"I promised I wouldn't maul you, not that I wouldn't try to grab it."

He laughed again, turning to face her, this time is blue eyes holding an emotion she didn't recognize.

"You know I love you, 'Mione, right?"

"Of course, Ron, for the past two years we've been so in love, it's been a dream come true," she scooted over and placed her body between his legs, resting her elbows on his bent knees, "I'm so glad we're finally living our lives."

He kissed her hair again, "Don't you ever think maybe we could be living them, fuller, though?"

This time he felt her head thunk against his chest, "I suppose. But that come in time, we have that now, forever and ever…" she sighed whimsically.

He moved his arms around her, holding the box in front of both of them, "That's what I want, Hermione, I want forever with you. We've been old friends, we've been recent lovers, but now, I want us, our love, our happiness, to last forever. After everything we've been through together, we deserve normalcy, the chance to live a life together, and that's just what I am planning on doing with you, if you'll have me."

"Ronald…"

He opened the box, to reveal a small ring, with a delicate gold band. In the center was a sparkling diamond, framed with small chips of sapphires. It was a simple beauty, to Ron, it represented everything Hermione was; understated, under-appreciated, but absolutely brilliant, sparkling. The brightest witch of her age.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you do me the absolute honor, of becoming Mrs. Weasly, my one and only, my bushy haired know it all, my wife?"

She took the box from his hands, examining the ring in the fire light. Ron smiled softly as he felt tears hit his hands. He wrapped his arms tighter around her torso, leaning into her vanilla scented hair. He felt her nod under his cheek. He smiled fully now, the lopsided grin he knew she cherished. He carefully took the ring out of its box, and as she extended her left hand to him, placed his engagement ring on her ring finger.

"Yes," she whispered, twirling her wrist, light dancing off the gem, "A million times yes, Ron. I will marry you."

He leaned over her head this time, and graced her with a gentle upside down kiss. She laughed tearfully, placing her hands on his cheeks.

"I love you."

He kissed her again, smiling brighter than he ever thought he could, his heart swelling in love, pride, and joy. She was his. There was no turning back now. Hermione Granger wanted him, forever. His soul roared, everything he had felt since their second year overflowing. One tear fell from his eye onto her cheek. This time he laughed as Hermione wiped his eyes with her thumb quickly.

"I love you too, my beautiful, loving, perfect Hermione. Thank you, for always choosing me."

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for taking the time to read my story! Good or bad, please take the extra time to review. All writer appreciate feedback, and we really count on our readers to provide that for us! Shameless plug here, Ii you liked this, I have another HP one shot, _Worth the Wait_, posted on my profile. Also check out my Princess and the Frog and Hunger Games work. For the record, I do not own any of these character, they are all from the brilliant JK Rowling. Again, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
